Blood And Tears Rated T
by RainbowFez
Summary: WARNING: Implied Rape and Murder Read at your own risk Chase is being beaten up by Trent and this time he takes it too far.


**WARNING: Murder and Implied Rape!**

 **READ WARNING!**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT WILING TO READ SOMTHNG WRONG**

This is my Rated T version of the story. It still contain violence and implied murder and rape. The rated M version contains the full scenes. I think this can be rated T but it's on the edge. So please read at you're own risk.

Chase curled himself into a ball in the wheelchair stall in the boy's bathroom. Blood puddled around him, and stained the walls. It had been worse today. Trent had been angry. Some of his students had been acting like punks. Unfortunately, at least Trent thought so, he couldn't hit the teens. So he took his anger out on Chase, which was the norm. Now that the world knew they were bionic Trent knew he could heal. He used his tube but it was all the same. He'd come to school each day looking as good as new so Trent took advantage of that. And Chase let it happen because it was what he deserved.

Chase grabbed onto the toilet seat to help himself stand. He only got half way through before tumbling down again. With a crack his forehead hit the ground. He vaguely realized there was too much blood before passing out. When he awoke his wounds were crudely wrapped in now red gauze. Someone had patched him up, not enough to help but enough to keep him alive.

With hope Chase pushed himself onto his butt. The floor was still puddled in blood. It made Chase sick. There was so much. How could someone survive that much blood loss? It must have been his bionics. That had to be what was holding him together. Any normal human would have died. With a groan Chase touched his fingers to the back of his head. His skull was definitely cracked and whoever patched him up didn't bother to wrap it.

"Where am I?" Chase asked the darkness. He tried to enhance his eyesight but he was too week to use his bionics, even his enhanced senses. Wherever he was it was pitch black He used his hands to feel around.

"You're still in the bathroom" A voice said chilling Chase to the core.

"T-Trent" Chase stuttered, fear evident in his voice. He flinched back as the teacher moved into eyesight.

"I'm glad you're awake" Trent smiled, his teeth white against his darkened face. Chase moaned and tried to stand. "No!" Trent shouted making chase flinch. Chase's body began to shake. What was going on? "I've always wondered why you let me do this to you" Trent said, curiosity in his cold tone. He turned and began to pace the stall, disappearing and reappearing in the darkness. "You can kill me but you just sit there. You could have tied today" Trent's smile widened. "I wanted to see if you died. But you didn't. It's depressing" Trent sighed. "I was hoping to see a lifeless corpse all covering in blood and bruises. I was going to break your dead bones over and over again. Then drag you're body out to the forest and leave you to rot. I thought about feeding you to my dogs but they deserve better" HE said all this with a wistful smile on his face.

"Then why did you…" Chase tried to ask, his voice rough.

"Shut the fuck up" Trent shouted, his voice echoing around the school. "Don't worry you won't live long. I just wanted you awake for this" He chuckled. "And your too week to fight me off even if you wanted to" Chase's eyes flashed with anger. It was true. He could barely stand.

"What's t-this" Chase, breathed out. He couldn't move when the man came closer.

"This" Trent growled. He grabbed Chase's broken body with one strong arm and lifted him off the ground and slapped his lips into Chase's. Chase gasped, trying to wriggle away but he could barely move. He couldn't fight. When a tongue slipped in his mouth Chase did the only thing he could think of. He bit down. Trent shouted in pain and slammed his back against the wall. Chase let out a gasp of pain. "Don't you dare" Trent growled, face inches from Chase. "I will kill you. I will kill you right now and I promise it will be one hundred times more painful than if you cooperate. Understand!" Chase nodded. IT felt like his back had broken. It felt like everything had broken. Tent slammed his lips against Chase's again. Trent forced his tongue in. Chase tasted like blood and tears. It was wonderful.

For the next hour Chase's screams could be heard around the entire school. The darkness filled only by the sound of fear and anger. The screaming stopped with a loud crack.

Back in the bathroom Trent dressed, not looking once at Chase, not until he was able to flip on the bathroom lights. Only then did Trent turn to admire his work. Maybe he should think about following more of his students into bathroom. With a smile Trent exited the bathroom, whistling as he walked to his car.

Review tell me what you think. Do not give me bad revews about anything you were warned about. If you didnt read the warnings or ignored them dont give me crap about it. (sorry for lauguge. I'v had this problem before and the person was extreamly rude)


End file.
